Keera Naraymis
- "Looks can be deceiving." Keera Naraymis is a field agent for the Changeling Consortium's Diplomatic Service, currently on undercover assignment to infiltrate the Marauder government. Posing as an Assistant Secretary of State to the Exterior Department, she is based on Geonova in the Sol Deuterion system. Origin Keera was born on Marinaris, in the Oceanhill system, and grew up in the small coastal town of Whitecliff. Her parents were sponsored by the changeling government to relocate to Marauder space and raise their family there in order that any children might become recruitment candidates for the intelligence services. The elder of her parents' two children, Keera excelled academically as a child, and duly qualified as a potential candidate. Upon finishing high school she was offered a scholarship to attend the university of her choice as a pre-qualification to entering the Academy, the Consortium Diplomatic Service's prestigious training institute. Keera chose to attend the University of Amaris on Eva Amarian in the Changeling home system, Eva Arielle, studying intergalactic law and politics. Upon graduating with first-class honours, she enrolled in the Academy, passing out as a Diplomatic Service Agent in early 997 ATA. After conducting a number of basic immersion and research missions, Keera was appointed to infiltrate the Marauder government with the long-term goal of ensuring stable, peaceful relations between the militaristic terran faction and the Consortium. Her assigned cover was as a (successful) interview candidate for the position of Assistant Secretary to the Exterior department. The mission was to run for two years, based in New Lagos, the capital of Geonova, after which she would be relocated back to Eva Arielle. Keera's younger sibling, Kien, remains resident on Marinaris. Her father passed away in 996 ATA, just after her graduation from the Academy, and her mother passed in 998 ATA. Check out the video to learn more about the character development for Keera. Conflagration (Book One) Keera successfully negotiates a new security treaty with the Changeling government that will help curtail the movements of Sentinel terrorists. Upon concluding the negotiation, her superior, Associate Secretary Saul Mendieta, informs her that she is being posted to the Modeus system to begin advance work for a new treaty negotiation with the Terrans. Keera duly travels to Berlin, Earth, to meet with Congressman Lau Lawinson. Lawinson is concerned about increasing Reaver attacks along the border of Terran and Marauder space, and Keera, concerned for her childhood home, reports the conversation back to her changeling handler, Laenan Estris. Estris reminds her to focus on the job in hand, and that she is due for extraction shortly. A few days later, she receives word from Mendieta that her deputy, Haroun Mahmoud, has been killed in a seeming accident on Geonova. Concerned that the Sentinels may be trying to disrupt the completion of the newly agreed treaty, she checks in with Estris again, but he reprimands her for breaking tradecraft. That evening, a disguised changeling attempts to kill her. Keera manages to fend him off, acquiring his personal comm device in the course of the fight. Panicked by the assault and afraid she has either been compromised or marked for termination, she goes to ground, shifting identities when not doing her cover job in order to stay hidden. Three days later, Lawinson informs her of an attempted robbery at a museum in the city, and asks for her assistance since one of the suspects has requested extradition to Marauder jurisdiction. Keera is reluctant to get involved, but receives orders to assist from Mendieta, since the incident has attracted Assembly interest. Reviewing the case, she recognizes Jennifer Bronwen's name, and is trying to work out the connection when she sees a picture of her own attacker on the news. Realising that her attacker was involved with the robbery, she arranges to interview Bronwen in the hope of drawing him out. Her ruse succeeds; Darya Solinas re-appears at the police station where Bronwen is being held, and makes a second attempt on Keera's life. Desperate, Keera releases the Marauder thief, who assists her by killing Solinas, but during the struggle Keera's true identity is revealed. Trapped together, Jennifer and Keera strike a deal - Keera will get them off Earth, if Jennifer will take her to a neutral system. They escape towards Asgard, but not without cost - Keera is cut off from her resources by the changeling government. Jennifer offers to let her work off her incurred debt and Keera accepts. Returning to Asgard, the duo begin to investigate why Solinas was interested in both sabotaging the robbery and killing Keera. After interrogating Orden Snake-Eyes and doing some research, with Jennifer's friend Shan'Chael's assistance, they trace the trail to an arms dealer based in the Omega Chronos system, Octavius Gullane. Infiltrating Gullane's private estate, Jennifer and Keera discover that the arms dealer is already dead, bait in a trap for them. Jennifer accuses Keera of betraying her. Hurt, Keera refutes the accusation, but with the enemy closing in, she has no time to convince the human. Reluctantly, she walks out, getting into hiding before the trap closes. Jennifer evades capture, fleeing into the mansion, and Keera is left to decide whether to assist her, or make a break for freedom alone. Conflagration (Book Two) Deciding that she can't abandon Jennifer, Keera tracks her down and saves her from their pursuers, suffering a serious leg injury in the process. Jen refuses to leave her behind, and together, they escape Gullane's estate. After Jen treats Keera's injuries, they clear the air and begin to work toward a more trusting relationship. Gullane's data is a dead end, prompting Keera to reevaluate her position and accepts that her new situation is permanent. She decides to stay on the Fortune and work with Jen, as the human is now the only person she fully trusts. After earning some credit to make repairs to the Fortune the girls head to Vertigo, a nightclub in Hel's Market, to celebrate. Jen's lover, Tamal, joins them, and Keera decides to head home early. As she reaches the ship, she is intercepted by a guardian. Jen arrives just after the alien, and is badly injured trying to defend Keera. Keera uses the distraction to kill the guardian, then patches Jen up. Needing to lay low, the pair take a job from Shan'Chael away from Asgard. During the course of that work, they pick up a distress call from the Marauder system of Oceanhill, Keera's home. En route to Oceanhill they rescue Kohath, Dolos, and Praetorius from a Reaver attack. Kohath offers them a contract for transport back to Korxonthos, which Jen accepts on condition of completing their visit to Marinaris first. On Marinaris, Keera finds her younger sibling Kien has been taken by the Reavers, and her childhood home has been damaged in the attack. Jen comforts her, and takes her back to the ship, where they learn about the history of the Reavers and the threat posed by the Wraiths. As they leave Marauder space, they are intercepted by a border patrol. The cyborgs hide while the boarding party inspect the ship, but when the commanding officer, Gina Bell, recognises Jen, she places both Jen and Keera under arrest. After Gina unmasks Keera as a changeling, the prisoners are separated. Gina interrogates Keera, revealing her animosity toward Jen in the process. Keera breaks out, frees Jen, and they escape to neutral space. Jen is deeply upset by the encounter, and Keera comforts her, realising as she does that she's starting to fall for the human. Safely back on Hel, Shan introduces them to a Ronin officer, Arkaion. Arkaion explains his involvement with Solinas and Gullane in his mission to recover the templar artefact, a sun harvester capable of wiping out entire systems. He states his intention to steal the harvester from the Assembly and send it someplace safe, and offers Jen and Keera a contract to help him. Jen, enraged by the revelation that the Ronins sabotaged her job, tells both Arkaion and Shan to go to hell. Keera backs her, though later questions the decision, resulting in a heated argument, where Jen lashes out at Keera before storming off the ship. Keera, sick with worry, enlists Shan to find Jen, and waits for her to return. When Jen gets back, she apologizes and admits to Keera that she wants more than friendship. Keera reciprocates the admission, begging Jen to kiss her to affirm her interest. The following day, after talking to Shan, Kohath, and Keera, Jen decides to accept the Ronin contract, and they make ready to leave for Kyzar. Conflagration (Book 3) Arriving on Kyzar, Keera and the others quickly develop a plan to steal the sun harvester. However, upon breaking into the vault, Keera finds the artefact already gone. Aborting the mission, she returns to the others and they agree that informing the Guardian Envoys is their best course. Category:Characters __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__